


Crossing the Channel

by Sinistretoile



Series: Love Letters from Captain Nicholls [1]
Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love letters from Captain Nicholls to his fiance back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Channel

My dearest love,  
I hope my words find you well. It has only been a day since I kissed your sweet, cherry lips. And yet, it feels like an eternity. My heart and body yearn for you, my darling. I know this time apart will only serve to strengthen our love.  
We shipped out just before sun rise. And my sweet girl, the sun rising over the Channel is a glorious sight. I wish you were here aboard this ship with me and not my fellow soldiers. I feel the touch of the Lord in its golden rays. The way they break through the clouds and you can almost make out each individual ray. The way those rays reflects off the water into a blanket of shimmering diamonds. Only God could create such beauty. Much like He created your beauty for me. It reminds me of the moment I knew I loved you.  
Sitting under the great oak tree on my uncle's estate, my head resting in your lap, I knew a peace and calm unheard of for a young man of my years. Your delicate little fingers combed through my hair, as gentle as you would a newborn babe and just as soothing. You hummed a sweet song, one I recognized from the dinner with your family the night before. I do not know what you were looking at, but your gaze was far off. The breeze took your hair, transforming it into a halo about your lovely face. The sunlight shone through the tree's limbs at that moment. It caught your hair and set it aflame. A glowing halo 'round the woman I loved.  
My heart clenched, my dearest. It would have surely stopped had you not looked at me in that instance. I must have made a sound, an utterance. For your lovely gaze fell upon me, a tenderness in your eyes. Your lips parted at whatever you spied upon my face then you began to smile. A brilliant light blessing me brighter than the very sun in the sky that draws forth this memory. I knew. I knew I loved you.  
Your skin and hair felt so soft when I reached up to touch your cheek and dip my fingers into your tresses. I yearned to taste your lips in that moment. And yet, you my love, are not that kind of girl. I felt all would be lost should I commit such barbary upon your person. I denied myself, steeling my heart and body against temptation. I made a promise to myself to court you. To gain your hand and take you as my bride.  
I do hope our mothers are not overwhelming you with details of the nuptials. It will be a lovely occurence, of this I am sure. I want nothing more in my heart than to make you my wife and have more children than we can afford, in a home full to bursting with the love I feel for you.  
Know this, my sweet. It is your love and God's grace that protects me as I head off to war. I can do all things in Him. And in you, my darling girl.

With all my Heart,  
Captain James Nicholls


End file.
